


Kiss the Girl

by Julian_Nesmith (PhoenixSong13)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSong13/pseuds/Julian_Nesmith
Summary: Harry Potter has found himself pining over a certain eclectic, blonde-haired witch and is having a hard time dealing with it.Set during Half-Blood Prince. More or less. It's an AU
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Kiss the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is old. I had it up on my Fanfiction.net account but I took all of my works off of there and am slowly moving them over. This did receive some editing but it's the same story :3 Please be gentle. Also, don't own the song, Disney does :3

Kiss The Girl

Kiss the Girl

*A Harry Potter fan fiction. Characters herein belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from this story, I simply am having some fun ^^*

  
  


" _ There you see her _

_ Sitting there across the way _

_ She don't got a lot to say _

_ But there's something about her…" _

Harry found himself staring, once again, across the room at Luna Lovegood. She wasn't doing anything particularly interesting or awe-inspiring. She was scanning the shelves in the library for a book on counter-jinxes and hex removal.

His eyes, however, could not be torn from her long, golden hair and her slender waist and shapely legs. He was glad she was turned away, or his eyes might be focused on her chest.

He shook his head for the thousandth time and sighed. 

This was getting ridiculous. 

Ever since he and Ginny had split up a month ago, his attention was mostly on Luna.

* **Okay, Harry…You have to stop salivating over this girl. After all, it's not like you're really separated from Ginny. You only split up with her because it was the only way to keep her safe. And besides, Luna is a good friend of yours…You are only thinking these lustful things because she's someone you're close to and you've been starved for love all your life…** * he tried to tell himself.

* **_Ah, but you're close to Hermione too, and you've never thought of grabbing her and snogging her senseless against a book shelf, now have you_ ** ?* retorted a nasty little voice in the back of his head.

Harry ruffled his hair nervously and closed his eyes, trying to will his mind away from Luna. He tried thinking of Quidditch and hexes.

A gentle flowery scent wafted across his senses and he opened his eyes. He was staring into sapphire-blue ones that were only an inch from his own.

"I didn't think you were asleep. You wrinkle your nose when you sleep," said Luna, pulling back a little.

Harry couldn't help blushing before asking, "And how in Merlin's name do you know that?"

"You've been sleeping a lot lately all over the place. I couldn't help but notice…" She sat across from him and opened a couple of books, looking at them simultaneously.

_ " And you don't know why _

_ But you're dying to try _

_ You wanna kiss the girl…" _

Harry stared at her again, but for a different reason. Luna didn't seem to be all there, but she always surprised him with how observant she was. It was something that endeared her to him. That and the fact that she had stayed beside him when no one else would, save Ron and Hermione. She had been his source of strength for a while and he was so glad to have her in his life.

"Luna…I have something I want to say…" he said, swallowing hard.

She looked up. "What is it, Harry? Did you find Nargles in your shorts? Neville said they might be lurking there."

"I—what? No, of course not. I wanted to say that I want to k-" He was cut off as the bell rang.

"Oh, no! I'm late for Herbology! Sorry, Harry, you'll have to tell me some other time!" She swooped down and kissed his cheek lightly before sprinting out the door.

He held his cheek where she'd kissed him and blushed. He felt a little dizzy and groaned out loud, dropping his head onto the parchment scroll on which he was attempting a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. He didn't even care that the ink was only half dry and he now spotted the last two lines of the assignment across his forehead. 

Oh yes, this was becoming more and more fun with every passing moment… Why was this his life?

_ "Yes, you want her… _

_ Look at her, you know you do _

_ Possible she wants you too _

_ There is one way to ask her…" _

A week had passed since the peck on the cheek in the library and Harry was about ready to pull his already unruly hair out by the roots. Every time he looked at her now, he became more painfully aroused than he'd ever gotten before.

He loved everything she did. She would skip through the hallways and smile when Harry would look at her. When she wore her Gryffindor hat at Quidditch matches, he wanted to speed down on his broom, scoop her up and fly around the pitch, screaming at the top of his lungs that he loved this girl.

It was becoming hard to deal with.

No amount of masturbation, meditation, or self-flagellation was making him feel better and she spent so much time with him. Now that Ron and Hermione had become a couple and he and Ginny were trying to distance themselves so that no one would think they were together, Harry could turn only to Luna for companionship. And he was afraid to push her away. She was his last connection with sanity.

One day, Luna seemed to notice that he was distracted. She reached out a hand and took his glasses off, running a hand over his brow. 

"Are you all right, Harry? You look wan and pale."

He jerked back a little at her touch and swallowed hard. "Y-yeah…Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired…"

It wasn't a lie, exactly. Just a little avoidance tactic. He noticed that she narrowed her eyes at him, but then she accepted his excuse.

_ "It don't take a word _

_ Not a single word _

_ You gotta kiss the girl." _

Suddenly her eyes brightened. "Oh! I was going to tell you, since you won't be finding out until tomorrow. Professor Sprout is arranging a boat ride across the lake on Friday. There are supposed to be a lot of different plants in the lake and she wants us to gather some. The boats are smaller than the first year boats and so it will be two to a boat. If we're allowed to choose our boat mate, would you be mine?"

Harry blinked a couple times, fully intending on saying that he thought he should go with Neville for Neville's safety. 

Instead he heard, "Sure I'd love to be your boat mate," come out of his mouth.

"Wonderful! I can't wait!" She hugged him tightly and set back to her homework.

Harry's head spun. Maybe his head was filled with Wrackspurts like Luna had suggested at the start of the school year. That was the only thing that made sense for why he felt so tangled up inside.

Well, that or a Confundus charm but the Wrackspurts seemed far more plausible. 

_ "Sing with me now… _

_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la my, oh my _

_ Looks like the boy's too shy _

_ Ain't gonna kiss the girl _

_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't it sad _

_ Ain't it a shame, too bad _

_ He gonna miss the girl…" _

Friday morning dawned bright and sunny. All of the sixth and seventh years were excited for their boat ride. Except for Harry, whose mouth had decided to go dry. He felt that if he tried to speak, he might just sound like a toad croaking.

He stood outside Hogwarts, waiting for Luna. He'd taken care to dress lightly because he knew that the minute he saw her, he would become hot around the collar. His nerves felt like they were fried…

"Harry! Over here!" he heard her call from behind him.

He turned and froze, swallowing hard despite the sand-paper dryness of his throat..

She was a vision of loveliness. She wore a beautiful blue sundress that matched her eyes and blue sandals with ribbons that tied up her legs. Her hair was pulled back and she had clips with blue roses holding up the sides. Her earrings were mini blueberry muffins that gave off the irresistible scent of fresh baked pastry.

"Wow, Luna…you look beautiful…" Harry said, smiling. He was honestly surprised he managed saying that. He was already doing much better than he had with Cho.

She blushed a little. "Thank you. I had a horrible time finding my earrings. I thought for a second that an eight-toed scrumpet had stolen them."

Harry had learned by now not to ask about those things. They never made any sense even when she explained them. It was best simply to roll with it. 

Professor Sprout called attention to the front. "Now! All of you grab a partner and then get into a boat. I will hand you a list of what you need to find after you get settled!"

Luna grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to a small wooden boat. He helped her in and then seated himself across from her.

Professor Sprout bustled over and handed Harry the list. She bent over quickly though and whispered, "You just take your time, young lovers," before hurrying on to the next boat.

Harry blushed, but Luna hadn't seemed to have noticed. She took the oars and started rowing out towards the center of the lake. Harry took over for her and she smiled, looking around.

"The lake is really beautiful today. Clear and clean…" Luna said, dreamily.

Harry couldn't think to do anything but nod. The very vision of Luna was taking the breath from him. He felt like there was a monster in his chest that wanted to break loose.

His heart and brain were telling him to kiss her, but his gut kept telling him it would be a very bad idea. He didn't know which to choose…

_ "Now's your moment _

_ Floating in a blue lagoon _

_ Boy, you better do it soon _

_ No time would be better…" _

At that moment, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode came up beside them. Pansy sneered at Luna, tossing her black hair over her shoulder haughtily.

"Look, it's Loony Loveggod and the Boy Who Lived Because of Dumb Luck! Are you looking for some of your relatives down there, Loveggo I heard the giant squid is your real mum!"

Without waiting for a reply, both Millicent and Pansy used their wands to spray jets of water right in Luna's face. Luna sputtered a little as she swallowed some of it.

Harry shouted furiously at them. He raised his own wand and cast the Knockback Jinx, sending the two Slytherin girls skidding away from them in their boat, their screams fading as they sped out of sight.

"Are you all right, Luna?" he asked, leaning forward to dry her off a little.

"

Yes…I'm used to it by now. They are particularly horrible to me, but it's all right…"

Harry was about to retort when he realized that he was dabbing a handkerchief at a wet spot on her breast. He snatched his hand back as though he had been burned.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"N—nothing…I j-just…" Harry was tripping over his words.

Suddenly the boat bumped up on the other side of the lake. Luna got out and dragged Harry with her until they came to a small clearing.

"Out with it. What's been bothering you the past few weeks?" she demanded.

"What do you mean?" Harry had the grace to look slightly puzzled.

"I mean, why have you been so tense around me?! You've been acting like you're agitated every time we're together!"

_ "She don't say a word _

_ And she won't say a word _

_ Until you kiss the girl" _

Harry resembled a fish for a moment, as he opened and closed his mouth. He then sighed.

"You want the truth?"

"Always," Luna replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're too bloody beautiful."

Luna blinked for a second and then looked angry. "I thought you were going to tell me the truth!"

Harry was indignant. "I am! Luna…Merlin's beard, Luna, you don't know how much I have wanted you over the past month…It's been unbearable…I've never felt this way about anyone…Not even Cho or Ginny…" He reached out and cupped her cheek gently.

Her eyes were wide with shock. "Y—you must be mistaken…No one would feel that way towards me…"

Harry took her hands. "It's no mistake…None at all…I…I think I'm in love with you, Luna…"

_ "Sha-la-la-la-la-la now don't be scared _

_ You got the mood prepared _

_ Go on and kiss the girl _

_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't stop now _

_ Don't try to hide it, how? _

_ You wanna kiss the girl…" _

Luna looked as though there was a fair chance that she might cry (which Harry earnestly hoped she wouldn't; crying girls were difficult for him to handle). "H—Harry…Why would you even think you could be in love with me? I'm just Loony Luna Lovegood…"

"You are not loony…While I may not understand some of the things you say, I don't think that what you say is stupid or crazy. You truly believe in the things you talk about and that makes me admire you all the more…You have such a strong conviction about everything…" Harry stated, looking down into her shocked face.

Luna did start crying then. "Harry… that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me..." She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

Harry had only a moment of flustered shock before he instinctively wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to his chest. The scent of her earrings seemed to perfume the moment with a sweetness he would forever associate with the blonde girl. "Luna Lovegood…I love you…"

He heard her sniffle before she answered, "I love you too, Harry Potter…I have for a while… I was just do afraid you would laugh at me for feeling this way..."

"I'm sorry for taking so long in telling you, Luna… And even if I didn't feel this way, I would never have laughed at you. If I have ever made you feel you weren't good evening for me, I'm really sorry. I don't feel that way at all."

"It's all right…"

Harry looked into Luna's beautiful blue eyes and knew immediately that this was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She was beautiful, eclectic, loving, and sweet. He felt more connected to her than with his ex-girlfriends. 

And there was really only one thing to do in this moment, in this place. Something he'd wanted to do for such a long time.

_ "Sha-la-la-la-la-la float along _

_ And listen to the song _

_ You wanna kiss the girl _

_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la let the music play _

_ Do what the music say _

_ Go on and kiss the girl!" _

Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. It was a little awkward at first, both unsure of what they were doing. After a moment, however, it was the sweetest thing either had ever experienced. 

There was nothing dirty or lewd to this kiss. It was simple, chaste, and said everything that words couldn't express even by celebrated poets. It was an unspoken promise and a strengthening of the bond between them. In short, it was perfect and Harry wished he had done it sooner. Better late than never, as the saying goes.

When they finally broke, Luna laid her head on his shoulder. She held him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"Luna…we need to get back…I don't want to go, but…it is a little late now…"

Luna nodded and pulled back, holding his hand. "Harry…I love you…and nothing will ever destroy my love for you…"

Harry smiled. "I feel the same way, love…And when this war is over…I want to do this right…Luna, when this war is over and if we're both still standing, will you go on a real date with me? Maybe in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley?"

Luna smiled her dreamy smile. "I'd love to, Harry. I'll hold you to it."

They shared one more brief kiss and then clambered back to the boat, hand in hand. As it left the shore, Harry felt a little braver now than before. He had someone who truly believed in him and loved him… and that was more precious than all the gold galleons in Gringotts Bank. 

For the first time in very recent months, Harry really did feel like the Chosen One… and it had nothing to do with prophecies.

  
  


LE FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I am so not s fan of Harry/Ginny. I normally ship Harry and Ron BUT if Harry is to be with a girl, it should be Luna ❤️ I love Luna so much. 
> 
> On a final note, I pretty much think J.K. Rowling is trash as a human being but I will forever love Harry Potter and all the characters within.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
